Last To Know Knuckles' Story
by YamchavsTenshinhan
Summary: Rouge cheats on Knux for Shadow. More stuff happens that I won't tell you :D yaya rated T for cuss words. That's about it. Just to be safe, it's T.


**Ok so here's one of Knuckles' storys. The song to go with this one is Last To Know.  
**

Ok so. here's the story behind it. Knuckles has turned into a monster. Gets mad at about everything and cuts himself because he got very hurt from his "girlfriend", Rouge. She had cheated on him for about a year without him knowing until that day, at Sonic's New Year's Eve party, he went to see where Rouge was, then he peeked inside a room (who knows whos room it is) and saw them on the bed (NOT having it) but making out. He almost yelled and ran in there to beat the shit out of Shadow, but didn't instead, he slowly walked away at first, then ran. He jumped down all the flights of stairs (about 30 steps each) crying. He could not believe what he had seen. He pushed many people to the ground, his glove covering his eyes.

"Hey, where'ya goin? The partys just-" Sonic tried to say to Knuckles but Knuckles didn't hear, he sped right past him.

"Was he? Nah... maybe? Doubt it... I...? Actually really don't know..." Sonic said, confused.

Knuckles finally reached his home, he ran to kitchen, tears streaming down his cold, red face. He quickly grabbed a knife, (he didn't really care which) and ran to a corner to the house. The cuts he made in his arms, he made about ten before he snapped out of it.

"Wh- what am I doing?" He said, looking down at the cuts. The blood was slowly dripping onto his jeans.

"Wh-what have I become?"

Slowly shaking his head, he got up, ignoring the bloody knife. (and the bloody arm) and went up to his room.

In the middle of the night, about 4:00am, there was a knock at the door. Knuckles ignored it, he was so lost in thought, he actually didn't hear it.

"Knuckles? Hello?"

He snapped out of it, he heard "The Voice".

"Rouge..." He growled to himself "GO AWAY!" He yelled from his bedroom.

"Why do you treat me so bad? What'd I do to you?"

He got up and went to the bathroom to check his arm.

"You know what, fuck it. Let her see what she's done." He walked away from the barely lit bathroom.

As he approached the door, Rouge tried to open it, luckily, it was locked.

"Let me in! Come one, Knuckie!"

He quickly put his back against the door, he didn't want her near him.

"I saw you with Shadow, Rouge. Why?"

"I DIDN'T DO THAT!"

"Oh really? You didn't?" He swung the door open.

"What happened to your arm?" She reached to hold it and barely touched when Knuckles pulled away.

"Don't touch me! I know you've been cheating. I don't ever wanna see you again!" He slammed the door in her face.

"Where's the knife?" Now he really didn't care how deep he cut, he cared for her, loved her, hugged her, did just about anything a guy would do to a girl.

Rouge started to cry.

"I...didn't...do...anything...to...you. Wh-why are you treating me like this. WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" She yelled, crying. She ran away from Knuckles' house fairly quick but then, Shadow came along. She flew into his arms.

"Woah, baby. What happened?" He knew she had been cheating but he didn't give a fuck. He only cared that she was his.

"Kn-knuckie hates me..." she sobbed

"Oh really?" He smirked.

_No one messes with my girl..._

Shadow thought to himself, letting go of Rouge. He walked slowly to Knuckles' house.

"Hey Knucklehead! COME OUT! YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY GIRL! I'LL KILL YOU!" Shadow said as he heard cutting. He broke the door down.

"WHERE ARE YOU? COME ON OUT!" He saw a red blob covered in a darker red, holding a shiny, silver blade.

"Go...away. Get away from me and my house... Shadow... I don't ever wanna see you or Rouge again."

"Oh really? SO the little babys' gonna cut himself to feel better? How nice. Whatever." He said as he left. Knuckles had been secretly glaring at him the whole time. Shadow heard Knuckles whisper:

"Don't you or Rouge come near me EVER again, I hate you both and I don't EVER wanna see you again. Got that?" Shadow nodded and left.

"Come on Rouge, he hates us both" Shadow said, hugging her close as she cried.

***THE NEXT DAY***

Knuckles had decided to go to Sonic's house when he saw Shadow and Rouge enter. He was about to walk away when Blaze came after him.

"WHAT YOU DID TO ROUGE WAS NOT COOL!" Blaze yelled. "YOU REALLY HURT HER!"

"Ya, well she hurt me."

"HOW?"

"She cheated on me for Shadow. No, she never loved me, she always loved me. She USED ME!" He almost yelled in Blazes' face.

"Dude, you've changed. Why do you cut yourself anyway? Dude, not cool."

"WHY DO YOU CARE? IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW! IT'S MY PROBLEM! JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" He yelled

"I'll never be who I was before... she changed me... no matter what you do, I'll always be different," He said and walked away

Blaze teared up, she managed to say before crying.

"Who...are...you?" She ran back to the house.

**That actually... I THINK turned out well. Here's the Song:**

**Why didn't she tell me?**  
**And where do I go tonight**

**This isn't happening to me**  
**Tis can't be happening to me**  
**She didn't say a word**  
**Just walked away**

**You were the first to say**  
**That we were not okay**  
**You were the first to lie**  
**When we were not alright**

**This was my first love**  
**She was the first to go**  
**And when she left me for you**  
**I was the last to know**

**Why didn't she tell me**  
**Where to go tonight**  
**She didn't say a word**  
**She just walked away**

**You were the first to say**  
**That we were not okay**  
**You were the first to lie**  
**When we were not alright**

**This was my first love**  
**She was the first to go**  
**And when she left me for you**  
**I was the last to know**

**I'll be the first to say**  
**That now I'm okay**  
**And for the first time**  
**I've opened up my eyes**

**This was my worst love**  
**You'll be the first to go**  
**And when she leaves you for dead**  
**You'll be the last to know**

**I'll be the first to say**  
**That now I'm okay**  
**And for the first time**  
**I've opened up my eyes**

**This was my worst love**  
**You'll be the first to go**  
**And when she leaves you for dead**  
**You'll be the last to know**

**Where you can find it: YouTube and other places**

**DO NOT OWN YOUTUBE**

**Last To Know (C) Three Days Grace**

**Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Sonic and Blaze (C) SEGA  
**


End file.
